warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 5: Life as a Warrior
Proplogue Darkstar walked into the clearing of ThunderClan camp. A cat came out of the warriors den. "I have some information for you, Darkstar," the cat said. "Good, what is it?" "Tomorrow is the gathering. ThunderClan is taking it's best warriors." "Good. Thank you for telling me. I will attack at high moon." "Yes, my leader." Chapter 1 Whiteheart woke up. He padded over to say hello to his friends. All was well in the clans since he defeated Darkstar. Skypaw and Swiftpaw padded out of their den. "Hello," Whiteheart greeted. "Hi," Swiftpaw said. Her voice sounded sad. "Is everything alright?" "Yes...it's fine. I just..." "Just what? You can tell me." "It's nothing," Swiftpaw stormed off. "Skypaw, do you know what is happening?" Skypaw sighed, "Yes. Swiftpaw and I are both upset about not becoming warriors yet." "Oh, well, I wish you would becoem warriors soon." Skypaw padded away. I wish my friends were warriors, ''Whiteheart thought. Chapter 2 Whiteheart was padding out to the gathering. It was the first gathering since he defeated Darkstar. Soon, the cats reached fourtrees. RiverClan and WindClan were already there. Whiteheart saw Frostpaw walking around. "Hi, Frostpaw." "Oh, hi, Whitepaw." "It's Whiteheart now." "Really? That's great. Tidlastar said I would be a warrior within a moon." "That's good." All of a sudden, he saw ShadowClan arrive. Instead of Darkstar hopping onto the great rock, it was the ShadowClan deputy, Graystorm. Oakstar silenced the crowd. The gathering was about to begin! Chapter 3 Graystorm spoke first, "The ShadowClan warriors chased out Darkstar and his followers from the clan. After he was defeated, we realized that we no longer had to take orders from him. Now, I, Graystar, am the new leader of ShadowClan." Many cats cheered. "Congratulations, Graystar. I, too, have news. Whitepaw is now a warrior with the name of Whiteheart." The cats of the crowd cheered again. Now, Oakstar spoke, "I have an offer to make. You all know how Darkstar demanded his warriors to hunt on our territories with only one favor in return: are lives." Tidalstar asked, "Where are you going with this?" "I think that all four clans should share their hunting territory with each other." Some yowls od dissaproval rose from the cats. Sunstar said, "I know you have good intensions, but we cannot do this. The four clans are meant to be four." Graystar said, "I agree. ShadowClan will not share territories with anyone." Oakstar glanced at Tidalstar. There was a long pause. Finally, the old she-cat rasped, "I am getting old and I am on my last life. Maybe I need a little help from WindClan. Oakstar, I will think about it." "Thank you, Tidalstar. And as for the rest of you, let me know if you change your minds." Chapter 4 A couple days passed. Whiteheart wasn't seeing Skypaw and Swiftpaw much lately. He was hunting near the RiverClan border when he started to scent a RiverClan cat. He could reconize the scent. It was Frostpaw. All of a sudden, Frostpaw jumped out of the bush's. "Whiteheart!" she exlaimed. "Hello, Frostpaw." "It's Frostpelt now." "Oh, that's fantastic! Your a warrior!" Whiteheart felt comftorble talking to her, even if she was from a different clan. "Yes, I am. I have a small problem though." "What is it?" "I've scented ThunderClan on RiverClan territory lately." Whiteheart was suprised. "I haven't been doing it." "I know. It wasn't your scent. I think it was...I don't know." "It's okay. I don't know about it, whatever it is. I will look for the cat doing it." "Okay, thank you!" "Bye, Frostpelt." As Whiteheart carried his fresh-kill back to the camp, he wondered who would be in RiverClan territory and why? Chapter 5 Whiteheart was on patrol with Blackstripe and Longstripe. They were going through snake rocks when Whiteheart started to smell something. It smelled like crow food and unreconizable scents. Whiteheart stopped and asked, "Do you smell that?" The other cats smelled the air. "Yes," Longstripe said. All of a sudden, a black cat jumped onto Longstripe's back. It was Darkstar. Other cats emerged from the rocks. They were all Darkstar's followers, and they out numbered the ThunderClan cats greatly. Chapter 6 Whiteheart jumped on one of the cats. It was Sharpfang. Whiteheart quickly sunk his teeth into Sharpfang's neck, and the black cat struggled to get out of Whiteheart's grasp. Then, a different cat pushed Whiteheart away. Whiteheart looked over at the other ThunderClan warriors. Longstripe neck was being bitten into by Darkstar while another clawed at the deputy's body. Blackstripe was sitting on a rock, looking at the battle. Whiteheart wondered why Blackstripe wasn't helping. "Blackstripe, help!" Whiteheart yowled. "I need to retreat!" the black tabby said as he ran off. "No!" Whiteheart pushed Darkstar off Longstripe and ran with the deputy to ThunderClan camp. "Let's go back," Darkstar said in the distance, "We did what we came here to do." Chapter 7 Whiteheart was lying in a bed of moss in the medicine den. Longstripe was lying in a bed of moss next to him. Whiteheart said, "Whitepelt, can I go back to my duties now?" The medicine glanced at him, "Yes...I suppose so, but don't get into any more fights!" "Yes, Whitepelt." Whiteheart looked at Longstripe. He was sleeping. Cobwebs covered a large gash in his neck. There were also many claw marks all over his body. Whiteheart padded out the den where he was greeted by Snowstorm, "Hello, Whiteheart. I'm glad to see you better. I hope Longstripe gets better too. Some other warriors and I are going on a search all around our territory to find Darkstar's hideout." "But don't you think it would be on ShadowClan territory?" "Probably, but we can't go walking around other territories. I will be sure to tell the other clan leaders next gathering." Snowstorm walked off. But then, Whiteheart thought of a good idea, ''If I search in ShadowClan territory now, I will discover their hideout. If we wait until the gathering, they will attack again. But if I go alone, no cat would see me. Whiteheart decided to go then so he padded off toward ShadowClan territory Chapter 8 Whiteheart arrived at carrionplace. He heard it was a place where twolegs dumped their trash. There was an old, broken, fence surounding it, and inside, were huge piles of crowfood. Whiteheart padded inside but saw no one. Then, he heard voices coming from the other side of a crowfood heep. Whiteheart smelled the air. Over the smell of crowfood, he could scent Darkstar and his followers. Whiteheart quietly crawled up the crowfood pile and once he reached the top, he looked down. Below him, he saw a bunch of cats huddled together, talking. Darkstar was one of those cats. He wanted to hear the coversation, so he quietly crawled down and crouched behind a broken twoleg monster. He heard Darkstar saying, "He sure is useful. He gives us all the information from ThunderClan." Chapter 9 Whiteheart stiffened. A traitor was in his clan. Sharpfang said, "Yes, I know. How did you get him to do that?" "I promised him he could be the third leader when we take over the forest." Whiteheart wondered who was going to be in the second leader. "Third leader? Who will be second?" Sharpfang asked. "I will be second." Whiteheart was suprised. Who would be in charge of Darkstar. "Who is the first leader then?" "The evilest cat who ever lived in the forest." Sharpfang gasped, "You mean-" "Yes." Whiteheart needed to know who the traitor was and who the evilest cat was. He must have gave away his position, because one of the cats yowled, "Look, an intruder!" Chapter 10 Whiteheart darted up the crow food pile and back down it. He could hear the other cats chasing him. Whiteheart darted out carrion place, all the way to his clan. As soon as he arrived, he went into Sunstar's den, "Sunstar! Sunstar! I have to tell you something!" Sunstar asked, startled, "What is it?" Whiteheart took a minute to catch his breath, "Darkstar! He and his followers are living in carrion place!" Sunstar widened his eyes, "What? You went there?" "I'm sorry Sunstar, but that's not all I found out." "What else?" "Darkstar said-" "You were spying on them?" "Yes, I was. Anyway, Darkstar said that he was working with the evilest cat in the forest. Do you know who that is?" Sunstar widened his eyes even more, "No...It can't be. It just can't be-" "Who is it?" There was a short pause. Finally, Sunstar said, "I...don't know." "Well, theres one more thing. Darkstar said someone in ThunderClan was telling him ThunderClan's secrets." "Did he say who?" "No," Whiteheart admitted, "But I think it's the same person that told ShadowClan we declined their offer. I think it was...Flameclaw." "Whiteheart! Enough of this Flameclaw buisness! He is a loyal ThunderClan warrior!" "I'm sorry, Sunstar." And with that, Whiteheart walked out of Sunstar's den.